monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yama Tsukami
Same Name in Japanese and the word translation makes no sence "The only difference between his American and Japanese name is a space." Yes and it always will be since japanese orthography does not know spaces for anything. "The translation of his Japanese name is Yamatsukami; however, in English it is Yama Tsukami." This sentence does not make sense at all. The translation of his japanese name yamatsukami is mountain grip. His name in the English version is Yama Tsukami but thats a lokalisation and not a translation. (Jimmu) i cant belive it I really don't think its a dragon at all that's just my opinion User:Boltman31 ---- Not a typical dragon like we know them. (Breaths fire, 4 legs, 2 wings on back) I actually think it's not a draogn either, but if we can speak of a mutated species then I think it's possible... how weird it might be. User:Artemis Paradox Reasonable discategorization i think the reason for it's discategory towards Elder Dragons is because Yamatsukami could have been evolved from it's dragon form to this abnormal octopus form right? — Harith hunter 16:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hey it is always a possibility, i mean some dragons dont look like dragons at all. Look at the kirin, it is suppossedly a dragon but it looks nothing like them. And as the one guy in the game said we categorize actual dragons and creatures that dont fit the description of any othe monster family as Elder Dragons. But if they turn out not to be dragons then we might as well bring back the Mythos Monster Group.AkamulbasX 18:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) i think the game categorizes elder dragons as monsters that are powerful and have long lives. Elder dragons I think elder dragons are classified as rare monsters that have a power beyond most hunters and are old and are a threat. About the armor image on the monster page. It is the wrong armor. The pic shows the Rare 5 Guardian Spirit armor. The one that is in the link and gives the skills listed under it is darker in color. http://i10.photobucket.com/albums/a139/avid14/MHPG2%20Armor%20Sets/True_Guardian_Spirit.jpg ^ That is the real armor. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Clarification of やまつかみ Yama Tsukami's name's true meaning The translation of Yama Tsukami's name from Hiragana やまつかみ, to English is "Mountain Grasp" which brings meaning to Yama Tsukami and its body structure and its attacks respectively. Note: "Grasp" is more fitting than "Grip" as Yama Tsukami's attacks do not lock the hunter (gripping) into a vulnerable state, but instead "grasps" the hunter for the moment to deal damage. (pthawesomeee) Plant Growths Maybe the plants on it are part of a symbiotic relanship. The monster provides a place to live, and the plants generate sugars to help power it. And in response to the arguments above, the yama tsukami is an invertabrate and in case no one has noticed dragons are vertabrates. -Sciencematt 123 ''Y''ama Tsukami is not a cephalopod, or dragon Yama Tsukami is not technically a dragon, like amatsu having four limbs, or kirin having four legs, and it is also not a squid or octopus related creature. Squids or octopus don't have teeth or jaws, which is something Yama has, and also yama has four long tentacle like legs with 2 fingers/toes equipped with claws. Yama also has whiskers, though they might look like arms, there just whiskers. Really Yama Tsukami is just a floating 2 toed/fingered big mouthed wyvern. Or maybe its just something completly new. Cbachura (talk) 18:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC)